New Years Mystery
by GamerFTW
Summary: Pearl and Trucy stumble upon something very interesting at the New Years Eve party. I got the idea from an episode of One Tree Hill. Supposed to be humorous. Set after AJ. Enjoy.


**Hello everyone! So Yeah I just wrote this yesterday and last night but since it was New Years Eve I wasn't completely sober by the end of it. Although reading over it I think it's postable so here you go! :) **

**I know I haven't written in AGES but that's because last year was the crappiest year ever and I didn't have any time to write. Also I doubt I'll have much time over the next six months or so because in June I have my Leaving Cert which is a big exam in Ireland that kinda determines if I go to college and do what I wanna do. So yeah I can't see much writing happening. :(**

**But I promise as soon as I'm done with school I will get back into everything that involves writing. Especially because I can totally see something happening with this story. But for now it's a one shot and nothing to do with any of my other stories! **

**Enjoy and Happy New Year! :)**

* * *

On the 31st of December 2027 Phoenix Wright sat at his desk attempting to organise the pile of paperwork that had accumulated over the last week or so. The Wright Anything Agency would be officially closed for the next two days and it was up to him and Apollo to get it all out of the way before the party started later that night.

Even the thought of this party made Phoenix sigh. It wasn't his idea, obviously. It was Maya's. In her words this party would celebrate him getting his badge back, Maya becoming his fiancé and Apollo joining the Wright Anything Agency as his partner, all of these things having happened the previous year. But according to Maya there wasn't enough time to celebrate it last year so instead they'd combine it with New Years. Phoenix knew that there was no stopping her once the idea was in her head so he just went along with it.

So while she was out with Trucy and Pearl getting all the stuff needed for the party he and Apollo took the opportunity to get as much work done as possible. As soon as they got back both men would be shanghaied into decorating.

* * *

"Here" Maya said as she handed Nick's wallet, which felt considerably lighter than it had before, back to him and pecked his cheek.

"So what exactly did you buy, may I ask?" Apollo questioned as he struggled in with four bags that were handed to him by Trucy.

"Party stuff of course. Streamers, balloons, poppers, snacks, drinks, cups and plates." Trucy answered as she sauntered in with one light bag.

"I thought we had food here already?"

"We can't serve corn flakes and pop tarts to our guests tonight, Nick. We had to get finger food."

"It sounds weird when you refer to them as guest. It's just Edgeworth, Larry and a couple of friends. 'Guests' makes them sound fancy."

"Mr Edgeworth is fancy, so is Ms von Karma" said Pearl.

"They're not that fancy" Nick huffed. "Eh Maya, we're not hosting a frat party tonight, are we?"

"What? Why?" she turned around to see Nick hold up the pack of red, plastic cups with a white trim. "Oh. Well you said there wouldn't be enough glasses for everyone and those were the cheapest ones we could find. Anyway if our 'guests' aren't that fancy then it's not a problem."

"Come on; let's get this place ready for later."

* * *

By 10:30 everyone had arrived and was having a great time. It was the first time in months that Nick had seen some of his friends like Edgeworth or Franziska since they lived in Europe. Although he can't say he missed Franziska's whip, it was nice to see them again.

"Ms von Karma, would you like me to take your coat and bag? There's a room where we're putting them all over there." Pearl offered having seen that she still had them in her hand.

"Yes thank you Pearl. How mannerly."

"Aw there's no need to call her Ms von Karma, Pearl. Franzy is perf…" started Larry but Franziska's whip made contact with him before he could finish his sentence.

"Shut it, Larry. I can't control her when she gets whip-happy" warned Edgeworth.

Pearl decided she should leave as it was never safe to be near Franziska when Larry was in close proximity. Walking through the crowd carefully carrying Franziska's items she made her way towards the room where everyone's things were being kept.

Entering the room she couldn't really see where anything was but it was the room she and Trucy shared so she knew that bags were being placed on the desk and coats on the bed. Throwing the coat down she walked over to the desk, careful not to bump into anything, and placed the bag down. Turning around to join the party she didn't realise Trucy had come in.

"BOO!"

"HOLY CRAP!" Pearl squealed, placing her hand on the desk to stop herself from falling backwards.

CRASH!

Pearl, having saved herself from falling, had swiped all of the bags off of the desk onto the floor.

"Argh! You can help me pick all these up" she ordered Trucy.

"Okay jeez. You should've seen your face. Priceless" she laughed as she bent down to pick up the contents of someones bag.

"Just hurry up so we can get back to th…"

"Oh my god!" Trucy interrupted her. When Pearl looked she was staring at the floor.

"What is it?

Instead of answering her, Trucy held up a little white stick she had found in the pile of bags. Pearl stared at it, then at Trucy, then back to the stick.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked Trucy, dropping the bag she had been holding onto the desk.

"Yup, and I'm pretty sure this little plus means it's positive" Trucy grinned up at her friend.

"Well whose bag did it come from?"

"I dunno? Your swoop attack on the desk mixed everything up."

"And who's fault was that?" noted Pearl.

"Whatever. The point is someone at this party is pregnant! This is so exciting."

Pearl took a seat on the bed beside the mountain of coats. "Hmm? Well we know it's certainly not mine or yours"

At this statement Trucy gave Pearl a guilty look.

"Wait! Please tell me it's not yours!" Pearl asked, horrified.

"Ha! No, it's not. But once again the look on your face is priceless."

"Hmph. Stop doing that. Anyway I'd put that down if I were you. Someone has peed on it recently."

"Ew!" Trucy threw the stick back onto the floor. "Remind me to wash my hands."

"Who brings something like that to a party?"

"My guess is they took it right before the party and didn't have time to do anything with it."

"That'd make sense. But the only married coupe here is Gumshoe and Maggey."

"Eh hello? It's 2027! Marriage before children went out the window years ago" Trucy explained.

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry but the only information I get about this kind of stuff is either from Kurain or you. So it's kinda limited."

"Okay. Let's think of who it could be. Daddy and Maya is one couple. Gumshoe and Maggey are another. Polly and Vera, Ema and Klavier."

"Don't forget Mr Edgeworth and Ms von Karma" Pearl added.

"Oh yeah. So that's five people who could be pregnant."

"So how can we tell?"

"I'm not really sure. They won't be showing this soon if they just took the test."

The two girls sat in silence for a couple of seconds.

"Alcohol!" Pearl exclaimed suddenly.

"Sounds great but number one I don't think alcohol will help us in this situation and number two we're a little young, no?"

"I don't mean we drink the alcohol. I mean whoever is pregnant won't be drinking any alcohol. Or so I've heard that that's how it works." Pearl explained.

"Pearl that's ingenious! Let's go see who's drinking"

The two girls peered out of the bedroom into the main office. Their hearts sank as they realised that every single person was holding a red plastic cup that they had purchased earlier today making it impossible to see what was in their cups.

"Uh oh. What do we do now?" Pearl inquired downheartedly.

"We do what Daddy and Polly do when they need information. We sneak around and see if we can figure it out."

"Good idea. Although putting it that way makes them sound like reporters rather than attorneys."

"Let's go" Trucy said as she pulled Pearl back into the party.

* * *

For the next hour or so Trucy and Pearl spent the time peering over people's shoulders to check the contents of their cups, asking them if they needed refills and even sniffing around them to try and catch a whiff of alcohol.

This activity went unnoticed by almost everyone. Almost.

"Come see me in the kitchen. Both of you." Nick whispered as the two girls had just offered Maggey a drink. "Can I ask why you two having been acting very strange tonight?" He questioned as they entered the kitchen.

_Ugh oh!_ Trucy thought. _He'll definitely know if I lie. But I can't tell him the truth. He'll think we've gone mad._

After the two exchanged nervous glances, Pearl finally spoke. "What do you mean 'acting weird'?"

"I mean I saw you sniff ever body in there and hiding behind them for god know what reason. What's going on?"

"Oh! Well that's easy to explain see we were… ugh... trying to see if…" But looking at her father made it impossible for her to think of a lie. She wasn't the only one that was cracking under pressure. Glancing at Pearl for help she could see that she wasn't even going to last as long as Trucy could.

"I'm so sorry Mr Nick. See I was putting stuff in our bedroom and Trucy scared me and I knocked all the bags over so we were picking them up and we found a pregnancy test but we didn't know what bag it came from so we were attempting to figure out who owned it by checking if anyone wasn't drinking alcohol." Pearl exclaimed, breathing heavily after her outburst.

"Yep. It definitely sounds crazy" Trucy confirmed.

"Wow. Well… ugh… Okay. So you've no idea whose bag it was in?"

The two girls shook their heads slowly. Nick stood there in silence for another moment or two until Maya entered the kitchen with a bemused look on her face.

"What's going on? Why are we in the kitchen?"

Before Trucy or Pearl could answer Nick looked at Maya a smiled slyly. "Have you been drinking at all tonight?" he asked.

"Ugh… Actually no, I haven't. Why? Have they?!" She quickly turned to the two young girls to glare but turned back to Nick when she heard him chuckling.

"No no. They haven't. They did however give me some very interesting information. You, ugh, you wouldn't happen to be pregnant, would you? "

"Holy crap how do you know?!" She blurted out without thinking, placing her hand over her mouth when she realised what she had just said.

Everyone stood there frozen for what seemed like eternity until Nick grabbed Maya, lifted her up and spun her around.

"This is amazing news!" He exclaimed as he put her back down on the floor.

"Well that's a relief. I was kinda afraid to tell you in case you freaked out." Nick looked at her like she was crazy."Well I dunno? You can be very unpredictable" she reasoned.

"She's right Daddy. Congratulations by the way!"

"I'm extremely happy for you Master Maya. But can I ask why you put the test in your handbag?" Pearl inquired.

"Oh well I had forgotten to take it earlier so I did just before the party but I didn't want anyone to find it and before I could think of anywhere people started to arrive."

"Smooth move" Nick mocked, receiving an elbow in the ribcage. "So can we tell people now?"

"Now that you know I guess we can. And it's not like its everyday that we have all our friends in one place."

* * *

Once the four of them re-entered the party they noticed they're absence hadn't really been noticed. Edgeworth was conversing with Klavier while Maggey, Gumshoe and Vera seemed to be discussing something rather important. Larry was annoying Franziska much to the enjoyment of Apollo and Ema.

Nick cleared his throat in an effort to get their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt but me and Maya have some news that we would like to share with everyone."

"Yeah first of all thank you guys so much for coming here tonight and before we start the countdown we just wanted to inform you guys that we are… expecting a baby." Maya revealed and was greeted by a chorus of cheers.

Everyone took turns congratulating the couple and Nick noticed the smug smile Franziska held on her face. He usually only saw it in court.

"What's up with the smile?" he asked.

"Oh nothing really. Just that I had a little bet on with Miles. And I won of course."

"What kind of bet?"

"I bet that you and Maya would be expecting before the end of this year and I was right, naturally."

"Yes, you could have timed it a bit better, Wright." Miles said as he came up beside the two and handed Franziska a small stack of notes.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Edgeworth. Next time I'll try and keep it to your schedule." He mocked.

"Next time? We haven't even had this one yet!" Maya pointed out, having caught the end of their conversation.

"Well I mean… like… "Nick stammered.

"I hate to interrupt because this is hilarious but the countdown is about to begin" Apollo informed them.

And as the countdown descended to zero, both Trucy and Pearl watched as Nick and Maya gazed lovingly at each other.

"This is going to be a great year, Pearl. I can feel it." Pearl nodded in agreement. It was going to be a great year.


End file.
